The Secrets of Vampires
by Hoggy Wartty
Summary: Akiko Akimoto adalah seorang model yang tidak memiliki kenangan masa lalu setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang misterius. Tapi setelah masuk ke Cross Academy, perlahan-lahan rahasia kehidupannya terbongkar.
1. Ice and Blood Type

**Title: Ice and Blood Type**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

***All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino-sama***

"_Akiko-chan," _

"_Ada apa, Kio-chan?"_

_Bocah laki-laki yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Akiko sendiri hanya tersenyum. _

"_Tidak jadi."_

_Mereka berjalan semakin dalam ke hutan. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara gesekan gaun Akiko dan kicauan burung._

"_Kill," Kio berhenti. Ia menggenggam tangan Akiko erat. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan tetap hidup."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" ekspresi polos Akiko langsung berubah, ia menatap Kio panik. "Jangan bilang Kio-chan akan meninggalkanku!"_

_Kio menggeleng, ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Akiko lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun, Akiko bisa melihat senyum Kio._

"_Kau akan mengerti nanti… setelah kau tumbuh besar."_

"_Tapi Kio-chan hanya setahun lebih tua dariku!"_

_Kali ini Kio terkekeh. Akiko tidak pernah ingat kalau kakaknya itu pernah tertawa, bahkan saat Akiko terjatuh dengan posisi konyol dari atas pohon. Kio menarik Akiko, memeluknya erat seakan meyakinkan Akiko kalau ia melindunginya._

"_Berjanjilah padaku, karena aku akan menjanjikan hal lain untukmu."_

* * *

Akiko menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia memijat keninganya ketika merasakan pusing yang begitu tiba-tiba. Seketika Akiko menyesali mengapa ia sampai tertidur di mobil.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya wanita berambut ungu gelap sebahu. Ia tersenyum ke Akiko sambil mengulurkan satu kotak pocky yang masih utuh.

"Terimakasih, Yuri-chan." Akiko tersenyum lemah. Ia mengambil kotak itu dengan bahagia, membukanya sebelum memakan lima batang sekaligus.

"Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk."

"Akibat panas, kurasa. Aku kegerahan tadi." Akiko tidak tahu apakah kebohongannya akan terungkap atau tidak.

"Kau memang tidak suka tempat panas, ya?" Yuri tertawa. "Kita hampir sampai."

Mobil berhenti sepuluh menit kemudian di depan gerbang tinggi Cross Academy. Akiko turun dan mengikuti Yuri masuk ke area sekolah. Yuri memimpin jalan dengan senyum, seolah ia sudah pernah ke Cross Academy sebelumnya.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mereka masuk ke sebuah gedung yang lebih kecil, dan Akiko bisa menebak kalau tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kerja, Yuri mengetuk pintu. Suara riang yang berseru memberi izin mereka masuk terdengar. Yuri langsung membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Akiko bisa masuk.

Di dalam ada dua orang yang sedang mengobrol, yang Akiko tebak sebagai Kaien Cross dan satu lagi… entahlah, tapi dia pemuda yang tampan dan memakai seragam putih di atas kemeja hitam dengan rambut cokelat gelap.

Akiko merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya—tapi dimana? Kapan?

"Matsumoto-san!" pria yang duduk di belakang meja melambai riang ke Yuri dan Akiko. "Kau datang juga!"

Pintu tertutup di belakang Akiko, dan Yuri maju. Ia membungkuk sopan ke laki-laki yang berdiri sebelum nyengir lebar ke Kaien.

"Cross-san, aku tidak tahu kalau Kaname-sama ada disini."

"Dia harus ada di sini setiap ada murid baru." Jawab Kaien mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Akiko merasa Kaien adalah sosok anak-anak yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa.

"Day Class? Tapi—" Kaname menatap Akiko dari atas ke bawah. Ekspresinya bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. "Tapi dia—_Kenapa?_"

"_Elit_," Kaien menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya sangat serius. "Ya, dia memang model elit. Tapi tetap saja dia kerja di _pagi_ hari."

Kaname akhirnya diam.

Akiko tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa maksudnya dengan Day Class? Elit? Dan apa hubungannya dengan kerja di pagi hari?

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

Yuri kembali membungkuk ke Kaname, suaranya menjadi sangat sopan setiap kali bicara dengannya. "Kaname-sama, izinkan saya memperkenalkan Akiko Akimoto, model asuhan saya."

Akiko hanya membungkuk singkat setelah Yuri memberinya isyarat dengan lirikan mata.

Kaname tersenyum lembut ke Akiko. "Aku Kaname, ketua Moon Dormitory sekaligus Night Class."

"Oh iya, tadi kami baru membicarakan soal hasil tes masukmu. Pilihannya sulit sekali." Menatap Akiko dari balik kacamatanya. "Tapi seperti yang seragammu tunjukkan, sudah jelas kalau kau masuk Day Class." Kata Kaien setelah lima belas menit membaca lagi kertas survey yang seingat Akiko ia isi di sela-sela pemotretannya seminggu yang lalu.

Akiko bisa melihat Kaname tidak terima dengan keputusan itu.

Pintu di ketuk, dan muncul seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan laki-laki berambut silver dengan tato di leher.

"Anda memanggil?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat. Tapi saat meliha Kaname, wajahnya memerah. "Ah, selamat pagi, Kaname-senpai."

"Ya, ya, ya! Akiko, perkenalkan anak-anak_ku_, Yuuki Cross dan Zero Kiryuu—Yuuki, Zero, ini Akiko Akimoto. Dia murid baru di Day Class. Dia juga model, lho."

Wajah si laki-laki berambut silver langsung memerah, tangannya mengepal saat ia mengatakan "Aku. Bukan. anakmu." Dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Tapi aku menganggapnya begitu." Kata Kaien tanpa menyadari kalau nyawanya terancam. "Nah, Yuuki dan Zero bisa menemani Akiko ke asrama sebelum pelajaran dimulai, mungkin?"

Yuuki mengangguk, ia menarik tangan Akiko dan berseru ke Zero, "Zero, tolong bawakan koper Akimoto-san."

Mereka langsung keluar. Yuuki sendiri terus menarik tangan Akiko tanpa menyadarinya, tapi Akiko diam saja dan mengikuti.

"Oy, Yuuki. Kau membuat anak baru tidak nyaman." Kata Zero dari belakang Akiko.

Yuuki yang baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya langsung melepaskan tangannya, "Maaf, Akimoto-san."

"Akiko saja," Akiko tersenyum, walau hanya senyum sedih. "Aku tidak suka teman_ku _memanggil sekaku itu."

"Baiklah, Akiko-chan." Yuuki tersenyum lebar, kini ia menunjuk gedung yang cukup besar. "Ini gedung Sun Dormitory, asrama dari Day Class." Yuuki menoleh ke Zero, "Sampai sini saja, kau tidak boleh masuk asrama perempuan."

Zero memberengut, berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah terkumpul sejak masuk ke kantor Kaien Cross tadi. Tapi Zero langsung menyodorkan kedua koper Akiko ke Yuuki. "Aku mau patroli, sekarang waktunya _mereka_ kembali ke asrama."

Akiko dan Yuuki sekarang masuk ke dalam gedung asrama putri. Karena Yuuki sempat kesulitan, Akiko akhirnya membawa satu koper, sementara Yuuki membawa koper yang lainnya.

"Siapa yang dimaksud Zero-san dengan _mereka_?" tanya Akiko saat mereka berhasil naik ke lantai dua tanpa menjatuhkan koper.

"Oh, Night Class." Jawab Yuuki, ia membuka pintu kedua dari ujung dan menahan pintunya dengan punggungnya.

"Ini kamarmu, kau tidur sendiri." Yuuki masuk ke kamar, ia memandang berkeliling. "Terlalu besar untuk sendirian, tapi Kepala Sekolah bilang kau biasa tidur di kamar yang besar."

_Ya, kamar VVIP. _Pikir Akiko.

"Terimakasih, Yuuki-san."

Yuuki mengangguk, ia mengambil koper di tangan Akiko dan meletakkan kedua koper di depan lemari. "Sudah ambil buku?"

Akiko mengangguk.

Mereka turun dan menemui beberapa orang yang langsung mengenali Akiko, yang berarti mereka banyak membaca majalah atau menonton TV.

"Zero!" panggil Yuuki riang, ia melambai padanya.

"Jangan terlalu senang! Cepat bantu aku!" seru Zero yang berusaha menahan gadis-gadis berseragam hitam yang terus menjerit menyebutkan nama-nama atau "Idol".

Yuuki langsung berlari meninggalkan Akiko dan membantu Zero menahan gadis-gadis yang menggila itu. Akiko sendiri hanya menonton, ia memasang headphone putih kesayangannya dan menatap penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang mengalun dari headphone.

Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil sekotak pocky cokelat.

Seruan-seruan semakin keras, bahkan Akiko masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun sudah memakai headphone dan mendengarkan lagu.

_Dingin, kenapa udara menjadi dingin_? Tanya Akiko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan udara dingin yang padat di udara, tapi tidak menyesakkan. Entah mengapa Akiko senang bisa merasakan itu. Tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat baik, seolah…merindukannya.

"Hey, Cantik. Apa golongan darahmu?"

Di hadapan Akiko berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut pirang-kotor dengan seragam putih, sama dengan yang Akiko lihat dipakai Kaname. Dia tersenyum menggoda kepadanya.

Akiko tidak mendengar suara lagu lagi, jadi ia menurunkan headphone-nya ke leher. "Maaf?"

Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Akiko, "Pocky?" tanyanya yang kaget melihat kotak pocky di tangan Akiko. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat bosan. "Oy, Shiki. Kau punya penggemar yang mau memberikan pocky."

Mendengar perkataan si pirang, Akiko menarik kembali tangannya, keningnya berkerut. "Ini punya_ku_." desis Akiko, defensif.

"Terserah," Si pirang mengangkat bahunya santai, ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Hanabusa Aidou."

"Akiko Akimoto." jawab Akiko tanpa menyambut jabatan tangan si pirang. Ia mengernyit saat Aidou masih berdiri di depannya, entah mengapa ia merasa ada aura dingin yang lain dari si pirang. Aura yang menggelitik ingin keluar dan menyentuh Akiko…

"Es."

"Maaf?" tanya Aidou bingung.

"Lupakan. Aku permisi." Akiko berjalan cepat ke arah gedung sekolah, tidak menyadari kalau semua sudah terdiam melihatnya dan Aidou yang bicara lima meter dari kerumunan.

Tapi Akiko merasa ada yang salah dengan aura Aidou, juga Night Class.

"Akiko-chan!" Yuuki berseru saat ia mengejar Akiko, Zero jauh di belakangnya karena harus menggiring Day Class seperti seorang penggembala domba. "Ada apa? Apa yang dikatakan Aidou-senpai padamu?" tanya Yuuki saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Akiko.

"Dia… menanyakan golongan darahku." Jawab Akiko pelan.

"Lalu kau jawab?"

Akiko menggeleng, wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Tidak…"

"Jadi kenapa—"

"…tahu."

"Apa?" Yuuki menatap Akiko tidak mengerti.

"Tidak kuberitahu." Jawab Akiko cepat. Senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Ayo ke kelas."

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Aidou?" tanya Kaname dingin. Ia menatap Aidou dengan tatapan yang rasanya menusuk Aidou sampai ke jantungnya.

Jika Aidou bukan vampir, mungkin dia sudah mati.

"Aku hanya menanyakan golongan da—tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh!" seru Aidou panik saat Kaname melangkah maju.

"Hal yang aneh?" pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata hijau menatap Aidou, ekspresi dinginnya berubah menjadi penuh tanya dan sedikit _childish_. "Apa _itu_?"

Aidou menarik nafas lega saat Kaname terlihat tertarik.

"Ceritakan." Suara Kaname yang tenang justru membuat Aidou semakin pucat.

"Aku menanyakan golongan darahnya, dan saat aku ingin mencium tangannya—tunggu dulu, Ichijou-san, Kaname-sama!—aku melihat dia memegang sekotak pocky yang belum dibuka. Kukira dia fans-nya Shiki, jadi aku panggil Shiki. Tapi dia langsung mendesis marah, sepertinya dia juga maniak pocky—Ichijou-san!—dan aku langsung memperkenalkan diri." Aidou menarik nafas, "Dia menyebutkan namanya, tapi tidak menyambut tanganku. Hanya memberi ekspresi aneh."

"Ekspresi aneh?"

"Keningnya berkerut. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kurasakan." Aidou terdiam, mendadak ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lanjutkan, Aidou."

"Dia mengatakan… es."

Kaname dan Ichijou saling tatap, seolah memikirkan hal yang sama. Aidou duduk di sebelah laki-laki berambut oranye yang terlihat liar dengan seragamnya yang tidak rapi. Ia memijat keningnya, lega karena tidak ada tamparan atau hukuman yang ia dapat.

"Apa hubungannya es dan golongan darah?" tanya Ichijou, yang lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, Kaname-sama." Semua menatap gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang berdiri di belakang Aidou. "Kekuatan Aidou adalah es. Apakah itu berarti ia mengetahuinya?"

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan," Kaname menghela nafas. "Pertama, bisa saja ia memang tahu kita vampir dan kekuatan kita; kedua, dia hanya tahu kekuatan kita tanpa tahu apa-apa; ketiga, dia hanya merasakan dari aura. Dan dari cerita Aidou, sepertinya kemungkinan yang ketiga."

"Kaname-sama," kali ini semua menoleh ke laki-laki berambut merah yang memegang sekotak pocky. Ia melanjutkan saat Kaname sudah memberi izin. "Saya mencium _aroma_ yang berbeda dari gadis itu—aroma manis yang dingin. Detak jantungnya juga terlalu lambat untuk ukuran manusia biasa."

"Apa maksudmu, Shiki?"

"Maksud saya, pasti ada hubungan antara es yang dikatakan gadis itu dan golongan darah."

-TBC-


	2. The Voice from The Past

**Title: The Voice from The Past**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

***All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~***

* * *

Eureka-Cross:

makasih buat komennya ^.^ aku juga bikin ff ini karena ga pernah nemu shikixOC yg bahasa indonesia.

buat hiatus mendadak... aku usahain ya *grinned

tergantung otak sama mood soalnya kalo bikin cerita. hehe

* * *

Akiko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri sebelum beralih untuk mengusap matanya yang nyaris terpejam. Ia mengerang pelan saat ada dorongan yang cukup keras untuk membuatnya terjaga. "Terimakasih, Sayori-san." Gumam Akiko saat matanya terbuka lagi setelah karena ditubruk Sayori Wakaba dengan cukup keras.

"Sama-sama, Akiko-_san_." Sayori menjawab dengan penekanan di bagian '-san'. Akiko hanya tertawa kaku, ia sudah tahu keinginan Sayori sejak seminggu yang lalu untuk mengganti embel-embel '-san' dengan '-chan' atau memanggil dengan Yori, seperti yang dilakukan Yuuki.

Tapi Akiko yang sudah terbiasa dengan menyebut orang-orang disekitarnya dengan '-san' akibat pekerjaannya sebagai model, tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk menyebut itu. Semuanya seperti sudah di _setting_ sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Oh iya, Akiko-chan belum sempat keliling sekolah, kan?" tanya Sayori tiba-tiba, yang berhasil membuat Akiko, Yuuki, dan Zero terjaga.

"Benarkah?" Akiko terkekeh, ia benar-benar tidak ingat. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu hari ini saja, jika kita tidak mendapat detensi dadakan." Saran Yuuki.

Ketiganya menatap Yuuki. "_Kita_?"

"Lebih terdengar seperti Yuuki dan Zero." Gumam Sayori, yang langsung mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Zero. Tapi Sayori menatap Akiko geli, "Kau juga hati-hati, Akiko-chan. Guru-guru sepertinya lebih menyukaimu sebagai _mangsa_ mereka dalam menjawab pertanyaan. Seorang model yang pintar, mungkin itu _image_-mu di mata mereka."

Akiko mendengus, ia tidak pernah suka dengan kata-kata 'model yang pintar'. Ia hanya lumayan bagus di beberapa pelajaran, tapi bukan berarti ia juga tidak bodoh di pelajaran lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Akiko hanya manusia biasa.

Mereka berjalan ke kelas terakhir sambil terus mengobrol, walau Akiko dan Zero hanya menguap dan baru bicara jika yang dibicarakan tidak benar-benar mengganggu (karena keduanya sendiri tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang berakhir pada gosip terbaru).

Beruntung bagi Akiko, sepanjang hari itu ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, walau sebuah pertanyaan dari pelajaran fisika harus mengintip jawaban Sayori yang duduk di depannya. Tapi karena ada pelajaran musik dan bahasa Latin, Akiko terselamatkan.

Saat senja tiba, walaupun berhasil tidak mendapat detensi, rencana tur sekolah gagal karena kepala sekolah Cross memanggil Yuuki dan Zero untuk bicara sebelum patroli malam mereka. Karena Sayori hari ini juga kurang enak badan, ia kembali ke asrama lebih cepat. Akhirnya Akiko tinggal sendirian di kelas sambil menyelesaikan catatan yang dipinjamkan Sayori dari pelajaran Geografi kemarin saat ia tertidur pulas.

"Menjengkelkan," gumam Akiko. "Ini semua karena si Aidou Idol, aku jadi kurang istirahat di malam hari."

Akiko memang sudah seminggu belakangan ini kurang tidur karena insomnia yang muncul akibat mimpi buruk. Malam setelah ia bicara dengan Aidou, Akiko terus memimpikan es dan kristal-kristal dari air yang membeku. Tapi selain itu, ia melihat banyak manusia yang terjebak di dalamnya—di dalam kristal es itu.

"Aku benci Aidou!" seru Akiko, yang cukup keras karena kelas yang sepi. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghilangkan nyeri di leher walau sesaat, tapi ia berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau yang berdiri di depan pintu.

_Sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana?_

Wajah Akiko langsung memerah saat mengingat apa yang ia katakan soal Aidou.

_Apa dia mendengarku memaki Aidou makanya ke sini?_

"Hai," sapanya ramah. Akiko hanya mengangguk dan menurunkan headphone, mengalunginya di leher. Jelas sekali konsentrasi di mencatat materi dan lagu yang diputar membuatnya tidak menyadari ada yang mengawasinya.

"Err… aku Takuma Ichijou." Laki-laki itu maju, terlihat ragu. "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

"Hanya jika kau berjanji tidak akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti golongan darah."

Ichijou terkekeh, ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke Akiko, tanpa ragu duduk di sebelahnya, seolah hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sekarang sudah lewat jam malam untuk Day Class, kan?" tanya Ichijou yang melihat Akiko kembali sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Mencatat."

"Memangnya kau tidak mencatat saat kelas berlangsung?"

Akiko berhenti menulis, ia menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku kurang tidur di malam hari. Dan karena otakku tidak bisa menerimanya, benda kecil ini memaksa tidur di siang hari saat pelajaran berlangsung. Aku beruntung tidak kena detensi karena nilaiku selalu bagus— karena aku belajar di malam hari."

"Kau kedengaran seperti _kami_."

"Ya, aku berubah jadi makhluk nokturnal."

Suasana langsung hening, suara yang ada hanya goresan pensil Akiko yang terus bergerak menyalin apa yang ada di buku Sayori ke bukunya.

"Akiko, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Bukankah yang kau lakukan sejak datang hanya bertanya?"

"Kau ketus sekali, benar-benar banyak berubah." Ichijou tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepala Akiko lembut. "Sudah lama sekali, ya."

"_Sudah lama sekali, ya."_

Tangan itu…

"_Aku rindu padamu! Jadi aku minta izin untuk bisa datang."_

Suara itu…

"Akiko? Kau melamun?"

"Ah," Akiko terlonjak di kursinya, ia menoleh ke Ichijou yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Jawab Akiko ringan.

Ichijou mengangguk, tangannya sekarang terlipat di dada dan ia mengawasi Akiko melanjutkan catatannya. "Bahaya sekali setelah malam tiba, apalagi untuk seorang gadis. Kau seharusnya sudah kembali ke asrama sekarang."

"Aku malas, jauh sekali."

"Kau tidak takut mati, ya?" Ichijou sekarang berubah serius.

"Aku sudah pernah _nyaris_ mati sebelumnya, jadi aku rasa sendirian di dalam ruang kelas bukan sesuatu yang sangat bahaya atau perlu ditakuti—walaupun suasananya cukup dingin." Akiko berhenti menulis, ia tersenyum ke Ichijou yang menatapnya tidak setuju. "Lagipula di sini 'kan ada Ichijou-san."

"Maaf?"

"Selama ada seseorang di gedung yang sama—terlebih di sebelahku, seperti Ichijou-san sekarang—aku tidak takut." Akiko menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Walaupun satu-satunya yang mau menemaniku adalah si Aidou yang menyebalkan itu atau Zero yang suka marah-marah tidak jelas, aku akan sangat senang dan berterimakasih."

Akiko sedikit tersentak saat Ichijou mengusap rambutnya lembut, tatapannya sendu dan penuh penyesalan.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya. Ichijou-san kenapa ke sini? Bukannya saat ini kau ada kelas?" tanya Akiko yang berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara dia dan Ichijou.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood," _Ichijou mengangkat bahunya santai. "Lagipula aku ingin melindungimu dari si Aidou—kau bisa meneruskan catatanmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Akiko yang kembali berkonsentrasi dengan catatan yang ia tulis.

"Ingin tahu?"

Akiko mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Walaupun alasannya mungkin tidak masuk akal?" tanya Ichijou ragu, ia menatap Akiko yang menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Keraguan Ichijou menghilang, ia tersenyum lembut ke gadis di hadapannya.

"Karena kau berada di urutan teratas sebagai orang yang harus kulindungi, Aki-chan."

_. _

"_Aku Akiko Akimoto, salam kenal."_

_._

"_Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Aki-chan!"_

_._

"_Aki-chan!"_

_. _

"_Hey, Aki-chan, kau bisa terjatuh!"_

_._

"_Aku akan melindungi Aki-chan!"_

_._

"Ugh." Akiko memegang kepalanya, menekannya dengan keras untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Pensilnya sudah jatuh ke lantai, tapi Akiko tidak peduli. Kepalanya seperti dibekukan dan kemudian pecah karena terlalu mudah dihancurkan.

"Akiko?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" panggil Ichijou panik. Akiko bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena semua yang Akiko lihat mendadak kabur.

.

"_Aki-chan! Tunggu aku!"_

_._

"_Kau itu harus dilindungi."_

_._

"_Bagaimana, ya? gampangnya, kau itu perempuan dan masih kecil. Lagipula perempuan cantik itu selalu menjadi incaran orang-orang jahat, seperti di buku-buku dongeng."_

_._

"_Tenang saja, aku akan jadi pangeran yang melindungi tuan putri."_

_._

"_Pangeran Takuma akan selalu melindungi Putri Akiko!"_

_._

Secara mendadak Akiko berhenti, ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichijou.

"A-akiko?"

"Takuma," suara alto Akiko yang sebelumnya cuek berubah drastis menjadi lembut dan keibuan, ia tersenyum lemah ke Ichijou dan memeluknya erat.

"Takuma."

"Akiko?" Ichijou menatap Akiko bingung. Apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada gadis itu?

Apa ia sudah bisa ingat siapa Ichijou?

Akiko melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Ichijou sedih. "Takuma, ini _aku_."

Ichijou terdiam, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Akiko yang sangat pucat walau terlihat baik-baik saja. Matanya langsung melebar kaget saat menyadari satu hal. Iris mata Akiko _pink_.

"Takuma, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bicara." Akiko memecah kesunyian, ia menggenggam tangan Ichijou yang terlihat kaget dan sedikit takut.

"Mi-Mizuki-sama," Ichijou merendahkan pandangannya, menunjukkan kesopanan yang kaku karena masih _shock_.

Akiko menepuk kepala Ichijou lembut, "Ya, ini aku."

"Bagaimana _bisa_, Mizuki-sama?"

"Takuma, aku ingin sekali menceritakannya padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin memberikan kesulitan anak ini. Dia sudah terlalu menderita hanya dengan adanya aku di tubuhnya, jadi aku tidak ingin menambahkannya lagi. Aku akan membuatnya singkat, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"Ya, Mizuki-sama."

Kini Akiko bersandar ke dada Ichijou (yang memeluknya kaku karena malu), tatapannya menerawang dengan sedih. "Tolong lindungi anak ini. Seperti kau melindungi Kaname. Sekalipun itu berarti kau harus menentang keluarga_ku_ dan Dewan."

"Baik, Mizuki-sama."

"Dan satu lagi—jangan biarkan anak ini sendirian."

Dan Akiko langsung terlelap.

* * *

Semua murid Night Class terdiam. Mereka dapat mencium udara malam yang terselingi dengan aroma manis dan bunga yang bermekaran. Tidak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya wangi bunga menghilang dan aroma manisnya mengabur.

Kaname terkekeh, dan semua langsung tersadar.

"Ada apa, Kaname-sama?" tanya Ruka yang terlihat sigap dengan sikap yang aneh dari pemimpin Night Class sekaligus kepala keluarga Kuran itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ruka. Tenang saja." Kaname tersenyum menatap ke luar jendela. "Aku hanya teringat masa lalu."

Kini semuanya terlihat bingung saat Kaname menutup bukunya, tersenyum menatap sebuah pohon besar di luar.

"Menarik sekali, Mizuki. Aku tidak menduga kau akan melakukannya sejauh ini."

-TBC-


	3. Blood Tablets

**Title: Blood Tablets**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

* * *

Hai, miina-san! Sudah lama tidak bertemu /tebarkonfeti

akhirnya bisa update lagi, walaupun sempet lupa sama FF ini /plak

oke. sekarang waktunya reply comments~

* * *

**Eureka-Cross:** betulkah sudah lebih baik? arigatou gozaimasu, senpai /nangis

Yessu, Mizuki-sama adalah OC-ku yang tercinta, bahkan lebih dari Akiko /plak

aku sengaja bikin takumaXOC yang lebih dominan (yang mungkin bisa terjawab di chap ini).

aku emang hobi baca, apalagi novel /tersipu tapi masih lack sama tanda baca T.T

ya, betul sekali. KanaKana terkekeh (yang entah mengapa terasa absurd)

**The Exodia:** ya, semoga terjawab ya (walaupun author sendiri juga bingung)

**Zhonghui Kuran:** Arigatou gozaimasu!

Mizuki-sama adalah seorang wanita /plak

Shiki...shiki...shiki... kasih tau gak ya? /wink

baca aja chap ini, oke?

* * *

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

* * *

Matahari pagi masuk dari balik tirai, mau tidak mau Akiko terbangun dari mimpinya yang aneh namun menarik. Semalam ia bermimpi memeluk Takuma Ichijou, wakil ketua dari Night Class. Saat itu ia bicara dengan Ichijou, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Ingatannya yang terakhir di malam itu hanya sampai ketika kepalanya sakit, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Gumam Akiko yang langsung melompat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran hari ini. Ia membuka pintu dan berlari ke bawah, hanya untuk menemukan Zero yang bersandar di tangga.

"Pagi, Zero-kun." Sapa Akiko cepat, "Yuuki masih di kamar, tadi aku diberitahu Sayori."

Zero berbalik, ekspresi dan auranya sangat menyeramkan bagi Akiko. Tanpa aba-aba Zero menarik Akiko sampai berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup membuat orang-orang terbelalak dan menatap ke arah mereka penasaran.

"KAU! KAU INI GILA ATAU MENCARI MATI?! PERATURANNYA SEMUA MURID DAY CLASS TIDAK BOLEH MELEWATI JAM MALAM! TIDAK TERKECUALI KAU!"

Wajah Akiko memerah. Ia tahu sekarang bagaimana rasanya menjadi Yuuki yang setiap hari bergaul dengan seseorang segila Zero, yang tanpa malu memaki seseorang di depan umum.

"…SEMALAM YUUKI SANGAT PANIK KARENA KAU TIDAK ADA DI KAMARMU! KAMI HARUS MENCARIMU DI SELURUH AREA SEKOLAH, PADAHAL KAMI BARU SELESAI PATROLI! DAN DUA JAM KEMUDIAN KAMI MENEMUKANMU DI GENDONG TAKUMA ICHIJOU YANG BERDIRI DI DEPAN PINTU ASRAMA KARENA KATA_NYA_ KAU TERTIDUR DI SALAH SATU RUANG KELAS—KENAPA KAU TERSENYUM?!"

Ya, Zero benar, Akiko baru saja tersenyum padanya.

Akiko menggeleng. "Aku hanya—iya, maaf." Ia mendengus geli saat Zero menatapnya garang. "Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu, Yuuki, dan semua yang kau beritahu soal ini menjadi panik. Seharusnya aku memang menyelesaikan catatanku di kamar, tapi aku lebih suka berada di ruang kelas untuk melakukannya. Aku memang egois, jadi jangan tatap aku seperti itu—"

Zero baru saja memberikan tatapan marah (namun lucu) yang sering muncul di manga yang Akiko baca.

"—tapi aku senang karena kalian mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi terimakasih, Zero-kun. Aku duluan, ya."

Akiko berlari keluar gedung Sun Dormitory, ia sudah menjadi tontonan gratis semua orang yang ada di aula asrama, jadi sebaiknya ia menyelesaikan yang berikutnya dengan cepat—sebelum ada yang memandangnya aneh _lagi._

Akiko terus berlari, sampai akhirnya ia melihat kelompok murid berseragam putih yang dengan lelah berjalan ke arah asrama mereka. Ia tersenyum dan menambah kekuatan di kakinya.

"Ichijou-san!" serunya saat sudah melihat wajah Ichijou di belakang Kaname sekaligus—yang membuat kening Akiko berkerut sebal— Aidou.

"Aki-chan!" Ichijou berlari ke arah Akiko.

Mereka semua (kecuali Kaname, tentunya) menatap Akiko bingung, tapi bertambah bingung saat Ichijou melambaikan tangannya riang sambil berlari. Akiko hanya terkikik geli melihat semangat Ichijou yang tiba-tiba muncul, padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat seperti nyaris mati di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang cukup terik.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ichijou saat Akiko berhenti di depannya, teman-teman Night Class-nya masih berjalan di belakang.

"Ya, sudah jauh lebih baik."

Ichijou tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Akiko pelan. "Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, ya? kau benar-benar membuatku panik. Untung ada Yuuki-chan dan Kiryuu-kun, jadinya kau bisa masuk."

"Maaf, kepalaku memang suka sakit secara tiba-tiba karena kurang tidur, mungkin yang semalam salah satunya." Akiko terdiam, tiba-tiba teringat mimpinya. Tanpa sadar pipinya memerah.

"Akiko?"

"Eh—ah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih ke Ichijou-san."

Ichijou menatapnya dengan ekpresi bingung yang komikal, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit ke kanan. "Maaf dan terimakasih?" ulangnya.

Akiko mengangguk, "Ya. Maaf karena semalam merepotkan Ichijou-san, dan terimakasih karena semalam Ichijou-san menemaniku dan membawaku ke asrama."

"Tentu, aku akan sangat senang bisa selalu membantumu."

Akiko tersenyum. Ia membungkuk singkat saat melihat Kaname mendekat. "Pagi, Kaname-san." Sapanya, yang dibalas "Pagi juga, Akiko." Oleh Kaname. Tapi saat Akiko tanpa sengaja melihat Aidou, ia langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Hei! Aku Idol, tahu?!" seru Aidou kesal, tapi ia tetap berjalan mengikuti semua temannya.

"Kau sebaiknya cepat ke kafetaria, sebelum makanan yang kau sukai habis." Ichijou kembali menepuk kepala Akiko.

"Ah, iya. Maafkan aku, Ichijou-san, kau pasti lelah sekali. Sampai jumpa." Akiko langsung berlari ke kafetaria.

Di belakangnya, Ichijou tersenyum geli dan berjalan mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah cukup jauh. Ia baru berhasil mencapai anggota Night Class ketika tidak ada Day Class di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada yang berkomentar, jadi Ichijou cukup lega dengan ini.

"Takuma," panggil Kaname tiba-tiba. Ichijou langsung menatapnya kaget. "Seharusnya kau tadi tidak melakukan itu."

Kini mereka menatap Kaname kaget, terlebih Ichijou.

"Ke-kenapa, Kaname-sama?"

"Kau bisa membuatnya diserang semua fansmu." Kaname terkekeh.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya Kaname-sama." Gumam Ichijou setelah ia menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya.

"Tadi juga Kaname-sama tertawa, kan?" tanya Shiki yang menelan tablet darah-nya dengan santai, tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan rasanya yang tidak mengenakkan.

Ichijou mengangguk. Tadi ia sedikit tidak percaya kalau seorang Kaname Kuran yang terhormat dan selalu menjaga citranya sebagai _pureblood _tertawa.

"Aku penasaran," kata Shiki yang memecahkan keheningan. Ia duduk dan menatap Ichijou dengan tatapan bosannya yang biasa. "Ichijou-san mengenalnya? Gadis itu. Kau terlihat seperti sangat mengenalnya, sekalipun dia tidak terlalu mengenalmu."

_Shock _dengan kemampuan menganalisa Shiki, Ichijou tertawa. Tapi ia mengangguk.

"Dia… adalah orang yang sejak dulu ingin sekali kulindungi—selain Kaname-sama, tentunya. Dan ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak aku terakhir kali melihatnya."

Shiki mengangguk. "Jadi aroma manis dan bunga yang bermekaran semalam itu darinya, ya? si model yang ingin kau lindungi itu."

"Kau bicara seolah kau bukan model saja," gumam Ichijou jengkel, tapi ekspresinya kembali ke semula. "Ya, semalam aku mengobrol dengannya."

"Tapi itu bahaya sekali. Radiusnya hanya dua puluh meter dari kami, dan aromanya saja sudah menggoda. Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa bertahan."

Ichijou menghela nafas pasrah, "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan melindunginya. Aku justru berada di sana untuk melindunginya dari kalian, terutama Aidou. Dan sepertinya dia menganggap ancamanku tidak bermakna. Dia malah mempercayakan nyawanya jika terjadi sesuatu kepadaku dan Night Class."

"Gadis gila." Komentar Shiki, yang membuat Ichijou menahan agar tidak melemparkan komik ke kepalanya.

"Dia memang gila, seperti dulu." Ichijou menyetujui. "Tapi kurasa dia belum sesempurna yang diinginkan Mizuki-sama."

"Mizuki-sama? Maksudmu?"

Ichijou terdiam. Ia menatap Shiki yang menatapnya balik dengan bosan, walau ada sedikit ketertarikan di cahaya matanya. "Ah-eung-tidak ada apa-apa! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tanpa sadar mengutarakannya."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik, Ichijou-san."

"Shiki!"

Shiki tidak mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas Ichijou, karena ia langsung melompat ke kasur dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Ichijou mungkin mengira ia sudah tertidur, jadi ia berhenti memarahi Shiki lima menit kemudian.

Tapi Shiki sendiri tidak tidur. Ia berpikir keras dengan apa yang dimaksud Ichijou.

_Mizuki-sama? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana?_

_Dan apa hubungan gadis manusia itu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya berpengaruh bagi Ichijou yang memiliki seorang kakek yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia vampir._

_Apakah Mizuki-'sama' itu seseorang yang juga sangat berpengaruh di dunia vampir?_

* * *

Akiko berjalan ke toilet, kepalanya sakit sekali hari ini. Semalam dia berhasil tidur pulas, walau harus dihantui mimpi dimana ia memeluk Ichijou.

_Itu semua mimpi, tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata?_

Akiko ingat betul kalau ia memanggil Ichijou dengan nama depannya, kemudian ia memeluknya. Tapi ia tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu semua.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Ponsel Akiko bergetar di kantung rok-nya, ia mengambilnya dan membaca sebuah pesan singkat di layar benda putih itu.

_From: Yuri-chan_

_Subject: Schedule_

_Ada pemotretan untuk pakaian musim dingin di hari sabtu. Aku akan datang dan menjemputmu jam sepuluh pagi._

Ah iya, sudah hampir sebulan Akiko tidak kerja.

Setelah membalas pesan Yuri, manajer-nya, Akiko menyalakan keran air dan mencuci wajahnya. Berpikir keras tidak banyak membantu, yang ada ia bertambah pusing dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jika Akiko menganalisa semuanya, ini semua berawal dari saat ia bertemu Night Class. Ia selalu merasa aneh dengan keberadaan mereka, seolah—Akiko tidak yakin apakah dia benar—mereka tidak seharusnya berada di Cross Academy.

Mereka_ liar._

Akiko ingin sekali berada di dekat Night Class, menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tapi di satu sisi ia merasa ada yang menariknya menjauh dari mereka.

Ia sempat berpikir, atau mungkin sempat terlintas di kepalanya, kalau semua yang terjadi dengannya di Cross Academy atau dengan Night Class memiliki hubungan dengan kecelakaan mobil sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi apakah itu mungkin?

Mungkin saja, Akiko sendiri saat itu tidak ingat apa-apa selain nama dan tanggal kelahirannya.

"Hei, kau di sini?"

Akiko menoleh, Sayori dan Yuuki masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia hanya tersenyum ke dua sahabatnya itu. "Hai." Sapanya singkat.

"Kami mencarimu, ternyata kau di sini." Kata Sayori yang mencuci tangannya. Ia melirik Akiko dari cermin, matanya terbelalak saat melihat wajah Akiko. "Kau pucat sekali. Ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya lupa minum obat." Gumam Akiko yang merogoh kantung rok-nya sekali lagi, mengambil satu botol plastik transparan yang penuh dengan tablet. Akiko baru akan membuka tutupnya saat sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa _ini_?" tanya Yuuki waspada, walau terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Ia menatap botol di tangan Akiko sebelum ke pemiliknya.

"Ini obat tambah darah. Aku punya anemia." Jawab Akiko apa adanya. "Yuri yang memberikannya padaku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"I-ini BL-XXXV06Ɛ." Gumam Yuuki.

"Ya, memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Akiko bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan obat yang ia konsumsi untuk menunjang hidupnya di sepuluh tahun ini.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Akiko menatap Yuuki bingung. "Kenapa aku mengonsumsi obat ini?" tanyanya balik.

Yuuki mengangguk.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku terlibat kecelakaan mobil yang _cukup_ fatal, sejak saat itu aku selalu mengonsumsi obat penambah darah agar kepalaku tidak sakit—seperti semalam. Setiap hari harus kuminum."

Sepertinya Yuuki tidak begitu mempercayai ini, tapi akhirnya ia melepas tangan Akiko dan mengangguk. "Maaf," gumam Yuuki sebelum berlari keluar toilet. Sayori dan Akiko hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apakah rasanya…" Sayori memberi isyarat dengan menggerakkan jarinya seperti memenggal kepala.

"Tidak ada obat yang rasanya tidak mengerikan, Sayori-chan." Jawab Akiko geli.

_Dan manis disaat bersamaan, _pikir Akiko.

-TBC-


End file.
